100 Themes of love
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: 100 one-shots about the infamous pairing, Goku and ChiChi Son. Contains lemons in later chapters. Other pairings include BulmaXVegeta, MarronXTrunks, GohanXVidel, etc. Love, trust and protection is the main theme.


**Awesome, I'm starting another new fanfic. This one is all about the married couple, Goku and Chichi and it's a series of one-shots. So if you don't like them, don't even read it because I don't even feel like reading flames.**

**Main Pairing: GokuXChiChi Other Pairings: KrillinX18, BulmaXVegeta, VidelXGohan, TrunksXOC**

**Warnings: Hmm, there might be mild cursing like 'damn' and 'hell', but no other ones.**  
**More warnings: Sexual references, but no lemons (sorry lemon lovers)**  
**Important Note: They're young like in Dragon Ball Z, but this is Dragon Ball GT. (I personally do not like Krillin's grandpa appearence, ChiChi's short hair, Bulma's mild wrinkles and short hair, and how everyone is getting old.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any of its characters.**

**Theme 1: Hugs and Kisses~**

ChiChi was in her kitchen, washing the dishes. Goku was nowhere to be found, as usual, Gohan was at work and Goten was outside, playing with his toys.

"Look momma!" Goten chimed, making truck noises with his mouth. ChiChi smiled softly, "I see you, honey." Goten, satisfied, continued playing. Today was Valentine's day and for the third time, ChiChi was alone. _[Well, not alone. I have my health, my home, and my handsome sons.]_ She thought. She wished her husband was around more often, especially on important holidays like these. Every year, she found it more difficult to find the silver lining. Every anniversary, birthday and holiday, she missed Goku more than usual. Krillin had came by to tell her that Goku was coming back soon, but she didn't pay any attention to that. She wanted him to come back...and stay. She was tired of feeling like she was in a loveless marriage.

ChiChi understood the great responsibilities Goku had. But she felt angry at times, sad at other times. To her, family was more important than anything in the universe. She sighed for the millionth time that month. _[Goku is trying to keep the world safe...for us.]_ ChiChi didn't want to be selfish, but she wanted HER husband to herself, for once. Goku only came once in a blue moon, and when he did come, he ate and left again. She didn't even remember the last time that he told her that he loved her.

She finished cleaning the whole house, including Goten's room. After she finished cleaning, she always felt empty, and felt that she had nothing to do with herself. She decided to pull up a chair and watch her son play. She set a chair outside, a few feet away from the carefree boy. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful, warm day. The umbrella she took, shielded her from the sun's rays and she made sure to rub sunscreen all over Goten. From the distance, she could see someone...no...people approaching. _[Who could that be?]_ The people landing a few yards away from Goten. Goten looked up, very curious and then his little face lit up.

"DADDY!!!"

Goten pushed himself up and ran to his father, who was standing with Krillin, Gohan, Bulma, Videl and 18. Goku lifted up his son and Goten giggled and hugged his father's neck. "Hey Goten," Goku greeted, ruffling his son's hair. ChiChi was a little surprised, but decided not to move unless it was necessary.

Krillin grinned, "Hey ChiChi. How are you?" ChiChi managed a small smile. "I'm great. Hello, Bulma, Videl, 18." Bulma walked over and gave ChiChi a small hug. Videl came over and hugged her mother-in-law. 18 waved. "Hi, ChiChi," she replied, smiling. Gohan came over and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Chi. Aren't ya gonna give me a hug?" Goku asked, holding out his arms and smiling, after setting Goten down, who was content with clutching his father's pant leg. ChiChi didn't move.

She was afraid.

She didn't want to get a chance to hug him because she wouldn't want to let him go. It would hurt too much. She wanted him to just eat and leave before she started getting her hopes up.

ChiChi stood up and said, "I bet you're hungry. I already started cooking, just in case you came." Goku gave her a cute confused look. "Well, I wanted to hold my wife. Food can wait, right?"

ChiChi's throat tightened up. "Sure," she managed to say. She walked over to him and stepped into his embrace. Goku smelled her sweet scent and held her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "You look really pretty with your hair down like that." ChIChi stiffened and pulled away too quickly for Goku's liking. Goku frowned, "Something wrong, Chi?"

ChiChi shook her head and smiled sadly. "I, um, just don't want the food to burn. Why don't you guys just pull up some chairs and we can eat out here? It's a beautiful day." ChiChi turned and walked off, her long black hair swaying back and forth. Goku looked at Gohan, who shrugged. Krillin knew what was up with ChiChi. He turned to 18 and said, "Hey, hon, how about you guys get the chairs? I'm gonna go talk to Goku privately." 18 nodded and everyone went in to get the stuff.

Goku was bothered by his wife's strange actions and Krillin said, "Uh, Goku? You know why ChiChi seems so...distant, right?" Goku shook his head childishly. Krillin sweatdropped, "Um, it's Valentine's Day." Goku had heard of it before, but couldn't quite remember so he asked, "What's that?" Krillin explained, "It's the day that you spend with the person you love, and give them chocolate and cards and stuffed animals. You spend the whole day with that person. In your case, your lover is ChiChi." Goku's face turned to realization. "So, what happens if you don't?"

"Then they'll feel lonely and start to think no one loves them." Goku's eyes widened. "So I was supposed to do that today?"

"Yep. So, ChiChi's probably feeling awfully lonely. You missed a lot of Valentine's Day's."

Goku actually started to panic. "Take me to get some of the valentine's stuff." Bulma and the others, not including ChiChi and Gohan, came out with the chairs. "Um, babe, we'll be right back, okay?" Krillin said to 18. 18 nodded, "Alright." Goku and Krillin flew off.

Bulma said, "So, it's Valentine's day and Vegeta gave me breakfast in bed and offered to watch Trucks all day." Videl smiled, "Aww! Gohan got me a bunch of stuffed animals and is taking me out to dinner tonight." 18 spoke up, "Krillin got me a huge card that read, 'I love you, honey,' and we're going out for dinner, too." Goten scrunched his face up, "Wass valeentimes day?" Bulma crouched down and said, "I'll tell you when you turn 9, deal?" Goten beamed, "Deal!" He chased a butterfly that flew past his face.

ChiChi came out with a table and Gohan carried another. They set the tables down and ChiChi said, "The food is nearly finished." She glanced around. "Where is Goku and Krillin?"

Goten ran to his mother. "Daddy flyed away, momma."

At ChiChi's disheartened expression, Videl quickly added, "And they said they would be right back." ChiChi cheered up a little and sat down. Goten climbed up on her lap and started playing with her hair. ChiChi thought about how much her Goten looked like Goku. Her thoughts flashed back to how much she wanted to hug Goku back and never let go. She felt tears welling up and excused herself, picking Goten up and setting him on the ground. "Now I'm on the gwound," Goten giggled, playing in the sand.

ChiChi sat on her bed and wept into her hands. _[He's just gonna leave. Why am I even bothering to regret not returning that hug?]_ She sobbed quietly and tears streaked from her beautiful face.

Goku and Krillin came back, via instant transmission. "Where's ChiChi?" Goku asked. 18 replied, "She's in the kitchen." Goku rushed off and Bulma commented, "I wonder what's got him in such a hurry?" Krillin sat down and 18 held his hand. Krillin squeezed hers.

Goku went into the house and didn't see ChiChi in the kitchen. He heard a small sound and could smell tears. He rounded the corner of his home, that looked so foreign to him now. He walked in the room to see ChiChi, with her face in her hands, crying. His face turned to worry and he said softly, "Chi..." ChiChi snapped up when she heard her name and when she saw it was Goku, more tears came. Goku scooped her up and held her tightly to his chest. "Don't cry, Chi. I'm here."

At those words, ChiChi felt slight anger. She struggled to get down. "Why are you here? To just eat and leave?? I'm tired of waiting for a husband who is supposed to be home. I miss you everyday and you just drop in one in a while. I hate this!" she sobbed, still fighting to get down, in vain of course. Goku was shocked by her outburst and said, "I'm sorry, ChiChi, I didn't know. I'm just trying to keep the world safe...for you, Gohan and Goten." ChiChi stopped struggling, "I know. I know..." Goku lifted her chin, easily holding her with one hand and kissed her deeply. ChiChi felt her heart melt and she returned the kiss equally. After pulling away, she said, "I love you so much. I just--" Goku silenced her with another kiss. "I love you too. And I'm going to stay."

"Y-You will?" she asked incrediously. "Yep. The earth is safe, so there's no reason to leave. Next time, I'm going to let Vegeta and the others handle it and if it's too much for them to handle, then I'll go, but I'll come back." ChiChi wrapped her arms around him, feeling happier than she'd ever been in a while. "Oh yeah, and Chi?"

ChiChi brought her eyes to meet his warm ones. "Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Wasn't that just lovely? I liked it, so please review, my darlings. Ja ne. *Danielle poofs***


End file.
